Love Makes the World Go Round
by Alias-Slashley
Summary: Peter and Davy go on a date.


"Can you even give me the tiniest hint of where we're going?" Davy begged for the hundredth time.

"No, then it wouldn't be a surprise! You are so impatient," Peter teased as he brushed his hair in the mirror.

"I'm just excited to know. I don't get surprised very often and I don't know how to handle the anticipation I suppose."

"Well, I'm telling you that no matter what I'm keeping this surprise so you'll just have to endure the waiting process."

"I didn't realize that you were so strict about this," Davy came up and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. "I kinda like it."

"If you're trying to butter me up or bribe me to tell you it won't work," Peter turned to face Davy without breaking the embrace he was in.

"I guess then I'll have to settle for a kiss."

Peter bent down and pressed his lips into Davy's for a short, sweet kiss. "As much as, I'd like to continue this…are you about ready to head out."

"I could be quick with the continuation," Davy whispered breathily.

"Tempting believe me," Peter answered sincerely. "This place is only open so long and it's a bit of a walk. Do you mind that?"

"A long stroll with you to my surprise? Sounds like agony and I wouldn't want to spend my time doing anything else."

Peter kissed Davy's forehead. "I love you."

Davy smiled and blushed as he followed Peter out of the bedroom. They exited the Pad into the cool February evening. It was almost cool enough to see their breath in front of them. Davy buttoned up his coat and put his hands in his pockets. He longed for the ability to hold Peter's hand to warm his up but he knew that this wasn't a possibility right now. Society wouldn't allow it.

"How far of a walk to this place?"

"Far enough," Peter chuckled.

"You really aren't going to tell me how far? Like I'm really going to magically guess by some measure of distance."

"I don't know you're a clever guy," Peter said playfully bumping into Davy.

"So why the intense secrecy?"

"I just want you not to know and be expecting anything, that's all. I want to see the look of amazement on your face. It's one of my favorite looks."

Peter paused and looked over at the genuine smile forming on Davy's lips. "Who knows maybe I'm hoping the surprise will get me lucky later."

"You didn't need the surprise! I was ready to pounce on you not even ten minutes ago."

Peter laughed. "I know that, but you have to admit that sometimes other aspects provide an extra spark that makes the moment of intimacy much more special."

"Can't argue with that logic."

They walked for a bit in silence taking in the sun setting in the distance. Noticing that the sky was changing from a bright blue to a darker sapphire with hints of orange and purple. The clouds were shades of pink. Davy breathed in deeply the crisp wintery air. His heart was skipping a beat. This being in love thing was really agreeing with him.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking me out tonight. I'm having a wonderful time."

"We haven't even gotten anywhere yet," Peter smiled.

"I don't need to go anywhere in particular to have wonderful time with you."

Peter stopped walking and Davy followed suit and they looked into each other's eyes. "Really?"

"Really," Davy said seriously. "I'm in love with you and all that matters is that I'm with you."

Peter looked around and then put his arm around Davy and squeezed. They walked a few paces like that and Davy melted into Peter's embrace.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You must have done something right," Davy joked.

Peter stopped in front of a non-descript looking building. It said _Visitor's Center_ on the front. There were tall windows around but Davy couldn't tell what was inside or why they would be there.

"Ever been here before?" Peter asked.

"Can't say that I have since I'm not a visitor."

"Perfect," Peter said leading Davy through the doors.

Davy could hear music playing around but there was nothing to indicate where the music was coming from. He continued to follow Peter through the maze of a building and passing many visitor type attractions that were not appealing to someone that lived in the area. Native history, displays of abnormal seashells, photo booths.

"So you know how I'm afraid to ride horses with you?"

"Yes, you're afraid that you're going to fall off and hurt yourself."

"I always feel bad about that."

"Why? I wish you could come riding with me and I respect that you have a fear. I don't want to push you into something you're not comfortable with."

"I finally found how we could be ride together."

Peter flung open a set of doors and revealed an indoor antique carousel. Davy's eyes widened in wonderment at the ornate horses and decorative apparatus. He looked at the bright lights and listened to the cheesy carousel music. His heart swelled.

"Peter, this is absolutely perfect," Davy turned towards Peter and could feel the mist in his eyes at the gesture.

"Let's hop on," Peter handed Davy a ticket.

They went in line just as the carousel was completing its voyage. There weren't many people around this time of day to question why two adult men were riding a carousel together sans children or women. Davy chose a black stallion lavishly decorated in purples and greens. Peter picked the white steed right next to him with silver and gold adornment. The ride started moving and Peter held on for dear life. It was apparent that he wasn't too keen on riding these pretend horses either. Davy loved him even more for that.

Davy looked around at the room going by him. He saw a very large gap where no people were. When the spot came back around he leaned overly carefully and kissed Peter's cheek.

Peter talked loudly over the music. "Are you surprised?"

"Better than that…I'm in love."


End file.
